


[Podfic] On Gender and Snakes

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Gen, Original Queer Characters - Freeform, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Themes, genderweirdness, snake stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Author Summary:Tumblr user rainbowsandreptiles reflects on a recent bizarre experience.Podfic length:11 min 33 sec
Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683520
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection





	[Podfic] On Gender and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Gender and Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639874) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**length:** 11 min 33 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/OnGenderandSnakes.mp3)**  


Musical snippet is _Brindisi, aka The Drinking Song,_ from [The Royal Opera's La Traviata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK-NUuTCras)

I don't know the opera at all, but in the translation of the opera clip she's saying "I share my days of happiness in your company / In this world all is folly that is not pleasure" and I feel like Aziraphale would like that.

Cover art is not of a palmetto corn snake. Palmetto corn snakes are very pretty and I think you should look them up if you are into that! This snake was the closest one that was free on stockvault.

Thanks to lyricwritesprose for having blanket permission, and _thank you_ for this POV character, I love them a lot.


End file.
